memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Basics, Part I (episode)
On a mission to rescue Chakotay's son from Maje Culluh, Voyager is captured by the Kazon-Nistrim in a sneak attack, the crew taken hostage, and Paris believed to be dead. (Season Finale) Summary , Janeway and Torres watch ''Voyager'' depart]] Tuvok visits Suder in his quarters to find that the confined former madman has created a new hybrid species of orchid. He wants to name it the Tuvok orchid in honor of the assistance the Vulcan has given him. Eager to get out of his quarters, he also has a plan to develop the airponics vegetable garden, which Tuvok promises to mention to Captain Janeway. As the two of them begin Suder's therapy session, the bridge receives a hail from an unmanned Kazon buoy. It is Seska, a former member of Chakotay's Maquis crew who turned out to be a spy. She says that she has borne Chakotay's son, which infuriated Maje Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim, and the boy is in danger of becoming a slave. She begs Chakotay to help her. Troubled by the message and unsure of what to do, Chakotay talks privately with Janeway. Although they both know that Seska is capable of conceiving such a plan to lure Voyager into a Kazon trap, Seska claimed previously that she impregnated herself with Chakotay's DNA, and the baby in the message looked part Human. Janeway assures Chakotay that the crew is behind him if he wants to mount a rescue mission, but he goes to his quarters to consider it. There he dreams about his father, who reminds him of how the white men raped women from their tribe and the people embraced the children as their own. His father gently insists the boy is a part of Chakotay and is therefore his responsibility. Janeway holds a meeting of the senior staff, where they come up with several ways to throw off a Kazon attack in the event of a trap. Neelix offers help from a Talaxian colony on Prima II, although they will be out of communications range by the time they reach Kazon space, while Harry Kim comes up with an echo-displacement method to make it seem like they have reinforcements. The Doctor has a more extreme idea: using the holoemitters to create literal holographic starships. Kim and Torres are skeptical, but they think it might work. ]] Voyager follows the warp trail leading away from the buoy and finds a lone Kazon shuttle, the life support system of which has been destroyed. Inside is Tierna, one of Seska's aides, who claims Seska is dead and that he would be, too, had he not bribed one of the guards who was ordered to execute him. Chakotay remains suspicious, even though the evidence seems to corroborate Tierna's story and the Kazon appears reluctant to help them return to Kazon-Nistrim space. However, when Tierna, under duress, gives them the command code for the Kazon defense net, allowing them to see the location of the Kazon ships they need to avoid, even Chakotay seems convinced. The only problem with their route is that the area is inhabited by Kazon factions loyal to no one, who will attack anyone. Voyager is impervious to the first such attack, so as they pass out of contact range with the Talaxian colony, Janeway meets with Suder to talk about his proposal. She seems optimistic and promises to discuss it with Kes, but to Suder's dismay does not agree immediately. He reminds her that he only wants to do something for the ship. Meanwhile, successive engagements with the rogue Kazon seem to target the same area on the starboard part of the ship, eventually taking out the secondary command processors, a nonessential but suspicious target. Tierna does not know what the motive could be, so Janeway orders the ship to turn back. has a little accident]] Just as Voyager reverses course, eight Kazon attack cruisers head toward them. There appears to be an obvious escape left open to them, so rather than evasive maneuvers, Janeway opts to charge at the lead ship while implementing Kim's deflector trick. It works, diverting half of the ships away from Voyager, and they manage to destroy at least one Kazon ship with the added diversion from The Doctor's holographic ships. A humorous accident during the implementation of his idea accidentally projects him into space for a moment, making him very indignant towards Torres. Meanwhile, alone in his quarters, Tierna takes off his entire toenail (apparently artificial) to reveal some kind of needle. Sticking himself with it, he gets a pained look on his face as his body expands exponentially. He explodes, blowing a hole in Suder's wall, rupturing a plasma conduit and damaging several of Voyager's systems in the process. As the holographic ships disappear and the crew desperately attempt to get Voyager back up-and-running, the Kazon ships concentrate their firepower on it and close in. Tom offers to take a shuttle to head back and ask the Talaxians for help. Janeway agrees, however the shuttle is immedietly fired upon and Voyager quickly loses contact with him. The Kazon begin to board the ship through its cargo bay, at which point Janeway realizes the futility of the situation and activates the auto-destruct sequence. However, the sequence fails to initiate; it cannot do so without the secondary command processors. The Nistrim board Voyager and fight their way to the bridge, where Janeway quickly realizes that there is no use in resisting and orders her officers to hold their fire. She demands to speak with Maje Culluh, who gladly enters – accompanied by Seska and her child. Under the impression that Chakotay raped Seska, Culluh has decided to raise the boy as his own. Seska and the Kazon take the crew to an empty cargo bay and hold them until Voyager reaches an M-class planet, where the Starfleet officers are unloaded. "A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology," Culluh gloats as he holds Janeway's combadge in his hand. "Let's see if you manage to survive...without it." As Voyager takes off, staffed by Culluh's officers, Janeway and company are left on a barren, volcanically active planet with no technology and natives who appear less than friendly... [[Basics, Part II|''TO BE CONTINUED…]] Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage, but the starboard ventral has been hit each time, complicating repairs on the secondary command processors. '' Memorable Quotes "''Work on The Doctor with it, B'Elanna." : - Captain Janeway, meaning to say "Work on it with The Doctor" "Unable to initiate self-destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors." : - The computer, to Captain Janeway, who realizes in horror why the Kazon had been targeting Voyager's secondary command processors: to prevent her from destroying the ship before they could capture it. "Why is it so dark in here? Somebody turn on the lights." : - Culluh, humorously voicing fans' opinions of the Starfleet tendency to darken the bridge while on red alert "Help! Man overboard!" : - The Doctor, after inadvertently being projected out into space "Why would these factions of Kazon loyal to no one all have the same agenda? And why would that agenda focus on a non-essential area of the ship?" "I don't know. But it feels like we're being pecked to death by ducks." : - Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway discussing the tactics of the attacking Kazon "A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology. Let's see if you manage to survive without it." : - Culluh Background Information * This is the second episode of Star Trek: Voyager to feature the ship landing on the surface of a planet. The first time was in The 37's . *The Doctor's program now includes an automatic reactivation feature called, "Medical Holographic Recall." The Doctor is able to set the time to be off, and opts to be reactivated again in twelve hours in this episode. When reactivated, The Doctor is in the same position as he was when he initiated the recall feature. Whether this is a deliberate function of this newly featured ability or merely a part of the drama of the final scenes of the episode is not made clear. In any event, the feature is never seen again. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.11, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: Voyager - Movies: Volume 1 (with "Future's End"), . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Special Guest Star *Brad Dourif as Lon Suder Guest Stars *Anthony De Longis as Culluh *John Gegenhuber as Tierna *Martha Hackett as Seska *Henry Darrow as Kolopak Co-Stars *Scott Haven as Kazon-Nistrim engineer (credited as Kazon #1) *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kerry Hoyt as Crewman Fitzpatrick *Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane *Shepard Ross as Ensign Murphy *John Tempoya as Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa *Pat Jankiewicz as Hanon IV native #3 *Donald R. Jankiewicz as Hanon IV native #4 References autonomic response analysis; Betazoid; bronchial tissue; Cardassian echelon; command code; concussion; defense net; deflector grid; disruptor; duck; echo displacement; floriculture; Gema IV (Gema system); Hanon IV; holoemitter; Kazon-Halik; Kazon-Nistrim; Kazon carrier vessel; Kazon raider; Kazon shuttle; leola root soup; magic; nitrogen tetroxide; nitrogen; Paxim; parabolic mirror; polycythemia; Prema II (Prema system); pulmozine; secondary command processor; self-destruct; spinal cord; Talaxian; Talaxian fighter; Tenarus Cluster; type-9 shuttlecraft; ''Voyager'', USS External Links * |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I es:Basics, Part I fr:Basics, Part 1 nl:Basics, Deel I